Aera Mar
Appearance AeraDesign1.jpg|Aera's Appearance Pre-Timeskip AeraDesign2.jpg|Aera Pajamas Aera Mar Prom.jpg|Aera Prom Aera Pj.png|Post-Timeskip Aera Pjs Aera's Car.png|Crested Amphirite Aera is a young woman that has short blue hair with purple highlights that reaches down to her neck . She has good core strength but her lower body strength is something to be desired. She wears a dark blue and green top with long sleeves with slits on the shoulders, She wears dark green armour on her top which protects her chest, her sides and her neck. She wears silver glasses which connect wirelessly to Salacia's railgun scope. Aera wears a blue metallic belt which connects her dark blue and green skirt to her dark blue boxers,it also contains water to use alongside her semblance if there is none available, She wears turquoise stockings and knee-high dark blue boots with light blue armor on it Post-Timeskip Aera has grown out her hair to hip length and has a short purple ponytail. She has gained a scar across the bridge of her nose. Aera wears contact lenses one of which acts as her old glasses. Aera now wears a dark blue long sleeve shirt with lighter blue markings from her sides leading up to the hem of the shirt. she has turquoise sleeves which have a cross shaped hole in them. on her left arm under her shirt she wears a mesh sleeve which partially protects her arm and on top of the sleeve she wears a dark blue vambrace which has a cross on it with an elbow support at the top of it. on her right arm she wears a sea green glove to hide her scars from the battle of beacon. on her shoulder and upper arm Aera wears a pink band and pink "elven" clasps to hold her collar on. on her shirt she wears an ice blue collar on which she also wears a gold choker with a sapphire on it. from the top of her chest to the top of her stomach Aera wears some supports which can be described as insect like. Aera has changed her dark blue belt into a turquoise belt. Aera wears a dark blue and light blue skirt. She wears dark blue jeans with a large pink stripe on both legs, Aera wears dark blue boots with seafoam green laces Pajamas Aera's pajamas consist of a dark blue shirt with a curved bottom , It has green hems which follow the curves of the shirt, She has two see-through sleeves, Her left sleeve is green and her right sleeve is dark blue, She has Dark Blue loose pants. Prom Aera's Prom outfit consists of a dark blue and turquoise shirt with two Turquoise sphere on her sides and a turquoise strap on her right shoulder, She also long dark blue with a strip turquoise skirt. She wears dark blue high heeled boots and has one dark blue sleeve and one turquoise sleeve Personality Aera at first meeting is a very shy person who talks quickly and very quietly but once she has gotten comfortable around you she will "break out of her shell" but this is only when she is with friends and family once she is in a crowd of people she doesn't know she will revert back to her timidness even if she has friends nearby. She is very imaginative often gazing off into distant making about long stories or continuing others she had started previously but for some reason never putting the stories on to paper as if the stories held secrets she wished not to tell. She has vast knowledge about first aid which was learnt from her mum. She will protect anyone who is injured even sometimes foes who Aera believes can always have a second chance no matter what.she is also able to notice small details in things. Biography/ History Early Life When Aera was younger, She would always want to hear stories about Hunters killing mythical beasts such as a Cresh Kraken which got her into her obsession with legends and eventually becoming a Guardian.Her Mum and Dad are doctors in Stryke who taught Aera first aid once she was enamoured with Guardians so if she was ever injured she could have a better chance. Sanctum/ Deus Academy Aera's life in Sanctum was largely uneventful except for meeting her future teammate and best friend Brina Terren there and the creation of Salacia, Her Weapon. Aera's family then moved to Stryke so Aera's father can become the director of a hospital where she then finished her junior hunter schooling and was accepted to Novaia Academyas that was supposedly the best combat school Beacon Academy Both Aera and Brina were both accepted into Novaia but they forgot to tell each other as they were too excited when they got the news. When Aera hopped on the airship to Novaia, She was surprised to see Brina and the pair caught up on what they did when they found out they were accepted. When Aera arrived at Novaia she accidentally lost Brina in the crowd and got lost trying to navigate her way to the atrium but then she met Adamine Riddare and asked for directions. When Aera was doing the Team Choosing Exam she got partnered up with Iola Lilac and they picked the Black Queen Piece, Along the year Aera started having romantic feelings for Brina, feelings which unknowingly were being reciprocated, which were revealed on a particular mission when they were trapped in a cave with their weapons outside and beowolves at the entrance and they thought they were gonna die. Aera with the help of Aera and Adamine get revenge on Cardin for bullying Velvet (without her asking) by pranking him multiple times throughout the year, In the Vytal Tournament, Brina and Aera were selected to be in the 2v2 battle but were eliminated in it. Battle and Fall of Beacon in The Battle of Beacon, the Whole of Team ALRT were taken out by multiple Alpha Beowolves and a Deathstalker with Aera taking severe damage to her right arm enough that she struggles to carry anything with it and Salacia being snapped, Brina took severe damage to both her legs which now require bionics to walk, Iola losing her left eye and her left hand and finally Adamine suffered heavy internal bleeding and heavy lacerations everywhere but her hands and head however they did take the large group of grimm down with an explosion of Dust from their remaining dust that aren't in their weapons. After The Fall After the Fall, Team ALRT left Huntsman school as their permanent injuries severely hinder their performance in combat and bought an inn in the mountains of Atlas Combat Edit In Combat Weapon: Aera uses a Vain-Powered Impact Railgun Halberd(DPIRH) called Salacia, It is a Powerful halberd which transforms into a vain powered railgun which is as powerful as a 50.cal barrett sniper rifle. the sights of the railgun connect to Aera's Glasses/Contacts Lenses which enables her to easily put enemies in her sights without having to heft it around like an RPG which without the glasses/lenses she can only fire from the hip as the sights are only active when Aera uses them and Aera is short sighted which inhibits her attacks without the glasses/lenses, Depending on which vain is used the Railgun will fire with different effects e.g. fire would give the pulse a wider range, earth would fragment the pulse'' ''Abilities and Powers: ''Aera is a mid to long range fighter and she is one of the slowest members in ALRT which leads her to become the tank of the team. her strength and precession is above average, but her speed is average despite her excitable personality. however her weakness lies in her below average attack speed which means she takes more hits than her teammates due to the fact that the enemy can easily get off quick hits if Aera is not supported, She is trying to get better at her time in Stryke. ''Aura:' Her Aura Colour is Salmon Red Semblance: Tidal Crash Aera manipulates the water in the her belt (She can use water from other sources but the water in her belt is easier for her as she has infused it with her Aura) to form a wave of sorts which is as big as a medium dog which can launch her a maximum of 25m. Aera can also warp the water to any shape which helps to protect her from devastating attacks. She can infuse the water with dust to give different results most of which cause damage to the attacker of said water such as with the fire dust the water becomes so scalding that it gives minor to severe burns depending on how long the opponent is in contact with the water, and ice dust gives frostbite. However this control will give Aera headaches and be exhausted after continuous use. Stats Relationships Brina Terran: '''Brina was one of the first ones to even talk to her at Deus and was one of few to not take her almost silent voice as being cold. They almost instantly became friends (once Brina could hear her) and later on became girlfriends. Their team attack name is called Mudslide. '''Iola Lilac: Iola was very shy when the team was first created which meant co-operation was initially hard as they both talked very quietly but once they got to know each other, they were very talkative and usually can be found playing GnG (Grimms and Grottos) with their other friends. Their team attack is called Descarga Violeta Adamine Riddare: Adamine is the most outgoing of Team ALRT which initially caused annoyance albeit in the thoughts of Aera but once Aera got to know Adamine, She understood the more active member of the Team and has become a sister figure to her team mate Trivia